


You will always be a part of me

by paprikacupcakes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The feels, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paprikacupcakes/pseuds/paprikacupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives him a small smile “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, and it was just a dream Der. I’m here with you, and we are going to get out of this together … I love you” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry guys I don't know how to do a summary of this without giving out spoilers of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will always be a part of me

Derek is running desperately screaming Stiles’s name, Scott had said they were here, it was the only place that could hide that many werewolves without them knowing.

He bursts through the door tearing it from it’s hinges and enters the dilapidated house, he sniffs the air and catches Stiles scent, but something is wrong, it smells to much of blood, way too much.

His pack comes through the door, but he ignores them, he runs to the basement following the scent and ignoring the voices yelling his name.

God! It was his fault. He shouldn’t have let Stiles go home alone that night knowing there was an enemy pack near their territory, he should have gone with him, he should have insisted in him staying at his loft and if he still didn’t want to, he should have kidnapped him for the night.

He kicks the basement’s door open and the smell of blood hits him like a wall, he can hear himself muttering prayers for his boyfriend to be safe while the runs down the stairs, and then he just collapses at the bottom of them crying.

He crawls towards his boyfriend’s body, which is lying in the floor of the room in the middle of a big puddle of blood.

“Stiles? Baby? ... OH GOD! Please answer me Stiles”

He arrives next to his lover’s body and caresses his cheek with tenderness, his eyes searching for a sign of live, anything! His gaze travels to Stiles’s throat wich is completely ripped apart, he puts a hand on the wound trying to stop the bleeding, but he is no longer bleeding. He tries to listen to his heartbeat, but suddendly there’s a ringing in his ears, he also tries to take the pain, but there is no more pain. There’s nothing, he’s empty.

“Stiles please look at me. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone. This is my fault” He whispers and then picks his lover’s body and cradles it against his chest ignoring the blood, and placing soft kisses on the top of his head. “Please wake up. I will make your favorite brownies when we get home,  just open your eyes baby …. Please, I love you. Please” He tightens his hold on Stiles limp body.

“Please forgive me. It’s my fault. I’m sorry baby. Please wake up, you have to say you forgive me. Please Stiles. Please” He buries his face in Stiles head, no longer caring about crying softly or whispering, he just wants Stiles to wake up, to have him look up and tell Derek that he is fine, that  that is not his blood… that he loves him.

He barely acknowledges the  arrival  of his pack or the soft crying that starts to fill the room, joining his heartbreaking cries. He is to busy rocking Stiles’s body softly while showering his face with feather like kisses and saying the word please like a mantra.

Someone gets closer to him and the moment they put a hand on his shoulder he wakes up panting. He doesn’t recognize the place, he looks around frantically when something next to him moves.

“Der?”

He turns rapidly to see Stiles sitting up in the bed, hair messy from sleep and eyes still half closed. Derek throws himself against his boyfriend, hugging him like his life depends on it and starts crying.

“Der? What is it? Did you have another nightmare?” Stiles hugs him back and rubs comforting circles on his back while kissing his temple, not saying anything else, just letting him feel his body heat.

After a while, Derek lets Stiles go and looks at him making sure there’s no blood and Stiles puts his hands on Derek’s cheeks wiping the tears with his thumbs.

“I thought I had lost you” Derek looks at him with sadness “There was so much blood, and it was my fault … I couldn’t … I didn’t … It was my fault” he says desperately.

Stiles gives him a small smile “I’m sure it wasn’t your fault, and it was just a dream Der. I’m here with you, and we are going to get out of this together … I love you” He kisses Derek softly on the lips and drops his hands.

“I love you too” Derek says tiredly and hugs Stiles again. He looks around the room and recognises the place, he and Stiles had been locked in the room the past few days after been kidnapped by an enemy pack and now they are waiting for their pack to come and rescue them. The room wasn’t big, there was a toilet and a small bed that made noise every time he breathed, with just a thin blanket, but at least they had a soft, at least softer than the floor, place to sleep.

“I just hope they could hurry up and come get us” he says, and kissing Stiles’s head he added “Go back to sleep”

Stiles opens his mouth to complain, but Derek shuts him up by lifting an eyebrow, so he complies and snuggling closer to Derek he returns to sleep.

Derek rubs his face with his hand and lets a sigh. The pack really should hurry, he doesn’t know how many days they had been locked in this room because there are no windows, so he can’t know if it is day or night. He looks down at his boyfriend’s sleeping form and smiles to himself, he is so lucky.

He is going to kiss his head again when he hears a lot of noise outside the room and someone talking, he thinks he recognises one of the voices, then the door opens and Scott is standing at the entrance of the room.

“God damn it! Finally. You have to get u…” He springs out of bed and runs towards Scott, when suddenly he slams himself against an invisible force. “Shit! I forgot that was there”

Scott takes some cautious steps and looks at him with eyes full of concern.

“Are you ok  Derek? Are you hurt?”

“What? No, no. I’m fine” he smiles at his alfa, and Scott smiles weakly back at him “But you have to get us out of here, be careful with the mountain ash circle. You have to bring something to break the circle so we can get out. Stiles is sleeping in the bed, he’s fine too” He says pointing to the bed behind him.

Scott’s smile disappears and he glances toward the bed and then back at Derek with concern again filling his eyes. “Yeah … I’m going to go …”

“Yeah” Derek interrupts him “Go, quick. I’m going to wake Stiles up” He smiles and turns towards the bed.

Scott looks at Derek sit at the edge of the bed while touching the blanket and he turns around to leave. “Stiles baby, Scott’s here. The pack came for us, you have to get up” he hears Derek say before he closes the door behind him.

Scott exits the Echo House with a heavy heart and heads towards his car, were Kira is waiting for him.

“How is he?” She asks her voice full of concern when he approaches her.

“The same. He … I … I thought he would have gotten better after 5 years … But he’s still the same” He rubs his face with his hand and sighs.

“Scott, I know you are trying, but his state puts a strain to the pack bond … wouldn’t it be better if you, I don’t know, exiled him from the pack? I know you can feel his emotions through the bond and it’s taking a toll on you” Kira says while placing a hand on Scott’s arm.

“NO! I can’t do that, it would only make it worse.”  He ignores the hand in his arm and starts pacing “He would suddenly feel alone and cold, and he won’t understand why. Been an Omega is not easy Kira, wolves are social creatures, they need the pack. I can’t take that from him. I can’t leave him alone, even less now that he is like this … He needs the support the pack bond gives him” He realizes he is almost screaming at her so he lowers his voice. “Taking that away from him would only make him worse, it would end up completely destroying him”

Kira smiles at him and kisses him “I understand. Let’s go”

They get in the car and drive in silence until they reach their destination, when they get out of the car Kira gives Scott a beautiful rose bouquet. They walk towards one of the farthest corners of the graveyard, next to Claudia Stilinski’s grave is her son’s grave. Scott puts the bouquet in front of Stiles’s grave and putting a hand on the cold stone he whispers “I miss you so much bro... I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God! I'm so sorry guys... If it makes you all feel better I cried really hard while writing this TT__TT
> 
>  
> 
> And also there is no mountain ash circle, it was just Derek hitting himself against the glass/plastic wall in his deliria
> 
> My [tumblr](http://paprikacupcakesdesu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
